


sleep tight

by rhonafu



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhonafu/pseuds/rhonafu
Summary: A part of TimmyJaybird's ''2016 DCU Prompt Fills!'', translation one.





	

“这也太猥琐了。”达米安嘟囔了一句。他紧紧拽住毯子的边，瞪着天花板。即便如此他也能感受到杰森正同样尴尬的躺在他身边。  
“嘿，我也没有因此而欢呼好么，小矮子。”杰森叹了口气，“但很明显老蝙蝠并没有预料到我在这趟行程中的突然出现，而小红鸟又不愿意和我分享他的床。”  
“切，这又是为什么？”  
“他声称我上次抢走了他的毯子。”  
达米安对此表示不屑，“你只要不试图抱我或者做些别的什么就可以了，陶德。”  
杰森被逗乐了，他把手垫在脑后，换了个舒服点的姿势。“这你完全不用担心，我只会把拥抱留给不会咬我的人。”  
达米安踹了他一脚作为回应。杰森笑着闭上了眼睛，打算睡个好觉。  
过了不知道多久，就在他迷迷糊糊快睡着时，他突然感觉到身边的人动了起来。一只手臂猛地缠上了他的腰，紧接着对方整个人靠了过来，把脸埋进了他的怀里，紧紧的贴着他的胸膛。  
这下杰森彻底清醒了，他猛地睁开眼盯着怀里的人。“达米安？嘿，没记错的话明明是你说不要拥抱的。”  
达米安含糊不清的说了些什么，不安分的蹭了蹭，接着变本加厉的把腿也缠了上来。意识到这小家伙已经睡熟之后，杰森笑着叹了口气，稍微犹豫了一会儿，便小心翼翼的换了下姿势，用手环住了达米安。  
“做个好梦，蝙蝠宝宝。”  
不管明天早上醒来达米安会朝他扔什么东西，他觉得都值了。


End file.
